


An Agartha Fanfiction

by cheinsaw



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21960958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheinsaw/pseuds/cheinsaw
Summary: merry christmas i fucking hated agartha
Relationships: Altera | Saber/Helena Blavatsky | Caster
Comments: 12
Kudos: 51





	An Agartha Fanfiction

In a place far, far away, but not so long ago, there was an underground kingdom called Agartha. Agartha was a very beautiful place, with lush green grass and sparkling blue water. Fresh, ripe peaches hung from the trees, and pink flowers bloomed every day. It was a special place, too, for Agartha's residents were almost all women.

"I've finally made it to Agartha," said Madame Helena Blavatsky. Helena may have looked young, but she was very wise. "I knew it existed! I only wish my wife Altera was here to see it."

"I am here," said Helena's beautiful wife Altera. "Helena, I can feel someone approaching us." As she spoke, a great big man came up the hill and into the grove of peach trees.

"My name is Christopher Columbus," the man said.

"The conquistador who slaughtered Native Americans!" Helena gasped.

"You are bad civilization," Altera said, and killed him with her sword. Helena thanked Altera, and leaned up on her tiptoes to kiss her. So Madame Helena and her beautiful wife Altera moved into a cottage in the peach blossom grove, and they were very happy.

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas i fucking hated agartha


End file.
